Kagome's Contraption
by Hu Edith
Summary: There are some things you are always left wondering about...


Kagome's Contraption

It came over the young demon late one evening as the group was packing up from a long day of traveling. It was not an extremely extraordinary day. There were a few slaps and shakes of the head at a certain pair. There were those arguments over if they were going in the right direction because nothing had happened in a while.

It just suddenly struck the young demon as he took his nightly jibs at both older males of the group. He raced away before the brasher male could make the nightly smash upon the top of his head.

"Hey! Get back here runt!"

The young demon ignored the call, knowing better than to follow the order.

"Kagome! Do you think I could try out the bike?"

The girl he considered like an elder sister turned at his question. "I don't see why not. I could see if my brother Souta still has his old one. It takes a while to learn though. Why do you want to learn? You can always ride in the basket Shippo."

The young demon shook his head. "I want to keep up with you guys. Besides, it can't take too long to learn. After all, Miroku had no trouble with it. He just took off with you as Inuyasha failed to save you." He jumped behind her, sticking his tounge out at his dog eared opponent.

The female from the future blinked and pondered over this. "That's right. I forgot about that."

"Yeah," the brasher male turned to the other. "How in the hell did you manage Kagome's contraption with her trying to get off?"

All eyes turned to the male dressed as a monk. The demon slayer girl beside him frowned. "Kagome's contraption isn't from our time Miroku. How did you manage it so quickly?"

The male in question stared back at the group, pondering his answer.

"Well you see, dear Sango, that as you well know I am a quick learner when it comes to beautiful women. I merely observed how to handle—"

SLAP!

The red faced female glared at the male whom had been spewing out the flowery words. The male rubbed his cheek as he stared at the burning angry female.

"Liar," she spat.

And that was the end of the young demon's question on why Miroku knew how to use Kagome's contraption.

It came over the young demon late one evening as the group was packing up from a long day of traveling. It was not an extremely extraordinary day. There were a few slaps and shakes of the head at a certain pair. There were those arguments over if they were going in the right direction because nothing had happened in a while.

It just suddenly struck the young demon as he took his nightly jibs at both older males of the group. He raced away before the brasher male could make the nightly smash upon the top of his head.

"Hey! Get back here runt!"

The young demon ignored the call, knowing better than to follow the order.

"Kagome! Do you think I could try out the bike?"

The girl he considered like an elder sister turned at his question. "I don't see why not. I could see if my brother Souta still has his old one. It takes a while to learn though. Why do you want to learn? You can always ride in the basket Shippo."

The young demon shook his head. "I want to keep up with you guys. Besides, it can't take too long to learn. After all, Miroku had no trouble with it. He just took off with you as Inuyasha failed to save you." He jumped behind her, sticking his tounge out at his dog eared opponent.

The female from the future blinked and pondered over this. "That's right. I forgot about that."

"Yeah," the brasher male turned to the other. "How in the hell did you manage Kagome's contraption with her trying to get off?"

All eyes turned to the male dressed as a monk. The demon slayer girl beside him frowned. "Kagome's contraption isn't from our time Miroku. How did you manage it so quickly?"

The male in question stared back at the group, pondering his answer.

"Well you see, dear Sango, that as you well know I am a quick learner when it comes to beautiful women. I merely observed how to handle—"

SLAP!

The red faced female glared at the male whom had been spewing out the flowery words. The male rubbed his cheek as he stared at the burning angry female.

"Liar," she spat.

And that was the end of the young demon's question on why Miroku knew how to use Kagome's contraption.


End file.
